D'une muse à une autre spoiler 4x15 et 16
by ilianakate
Summary: L'épisode n'est pas encore diffusé, mais je me demande comment Kate va réagir en découvrant qu'elle n'est pas la première muse dans la vie de son écrivain...


Bonsoir tous le monde !

En attendant la suite de ma fic (qui est écrite, je vous rassure), voici un pré-zod dont j'ai eu l'idée en me baladant sur le mur des CA, donc c'est de leur faute si je suis tombée sur cette information, et que j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS...

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est donc la façon dont j'imagine la réaction de Kate en découvrant l'existence de Sophia Conrad...

Au départ, j'ai lancé l'idée sans avoir vraiment l'intention de l'écrire, mais **Madoka **m'a convaincu de le faire, et voici le résultat, donc merci à toi ma belle, tu es définitivement ma muse ! Cet OS est pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo****  
><strong>

**D'une muse à une autre**

Dès que j'avais vu la façon dont il l'avait regardé, j'avais su que cette Sophia Conrad avait joué un rôle important dans la vie de Castle. Je comprenais mieux son obsession pour la CIA si c'était à elle qu'il avait eu affaire. Parce qu'en plus d'être une très belle femme, elle était agent de la CIA. J'éprouvais une antipathie immédiate et instinctive pour elle avant même qu'elle ne se soit présentée. Tout ça parce que Castle semblait fasciné par elle. Pas comme il l'avait été avec Jordan. Non, là je sentais qu'il y avait plus derrière son intérêt pour cette femme. Il fallait simplement que je trouve ce que c'était. Silencieuse et attentive, j'observais leur échange lorsque les paroles de Sophia me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc.

« Je vois que tu m'as trouvé une remplaçante. T'inspire-t-elle autant que j'ai pu le faire ? » s'enquérait-elle avec un sourire séducteur et légèrement moqueur.

Quoi ? Que venait-elle de sous-entendre ? Moi sa remplaçante ? Cela signifierait qu'elle avait été la muse de Rick par le passé. Impossible ! Il me l'aurait dit non ? Refusant d'y croire, je tournais la tête vers lui et esquissais un mouvement de recul en voyant son expression mi-gênée, mi-coupable. Alors c'était vrai. Je n'étais finalement pas la première muse de Richard Castle. Pourquoi cela me surprenait-il autant ? Peut-être parce que les journalistes n'en avaient pas parlés comme ils l'avaient fait pour nous ? Comment n'avais-je pas fait le lien avant ? J'aurais dû comprendre dès que Rick nous l'avais présentée, dès que j'avais compris qu'elle était un fantôme de son passé. Pourtant, savoir qu'elle avait été sa muse me faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Fallait-il que je sois stupide pour avoir cru que j'étais différente des autres ? Qu'il avait trouvé en moi ce qu'aucune autre n'avait été en mesure de lui apporter jusqu'à présent ?

Tremblante de colère et de déception, je tentais de me contenir pour ne pas me trahir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne à quel point cette découverte m'affectait, et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'elle réalise qu'il ne m'avait rien dit, qu'il m'avait dissimulé cette partie de sa vie. Mettant fin à notre discussion, j'entraînais Castle loin de cette femme, constatant avec amertume qu'il aurait préféré rester en sa compagnie. Probablement pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps. Et la réalisation me foudroya, me coupant la respiration. Non seulement cette femme avait été sa muse, mais ils avaient été amants. Et vu les signaux qu'elle lui avait envoyé durant toute notre conversation, elle ne serait pas contre le fait de remettre ça. Et plus j'observais Rick, plus je sentais qu'il était également prêt à renouer avec elle. Qui avait mis fin à leur relation ? Elle ou lui ? S'était-il lassé d'elle une fois qu'il avait réussi à la mettre dans son lit ? Etait-ce le sort qui m'attendait si jamais je me laissais aller à mes sentiments grandissants ?

Inconsciemment, j'accélérais l'allure, comme pour échapper à mes pensées. Je ne voulais surtout pas imaginer que Castle oserait me traiter ainsi, pas après tout ce que nous avions partagés, pas après toutes les difficultés que nous avions surmontées. Non, il m'avait déjà prouvé que j'étais différente à ses yeux, qu'il faisait pour moi ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour personne. Mais n'était-ce pas qu'un stratagème ? N'étais-je pas pour lui le défi suprême ? S'accrochait-il autant à moi parce que j'étais la seule femme de tout New-York, voire même de la planète à m'être refusée à lui ? Toutes ces attentions qu'il avait pour moi n'étaient-elles que le fruit d'un plan mûrement réfléchi afin de me faire succomber ? Il y a quatre ans, cette supposition m'aurait parue plus que vraisemblable, mais le Castle que j'avais appris à connaître et dont j'étais tombée amoureuse était en totale opposition avec cet être calculateur et sans scrupule.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir caché l'existence de cette première muse ? En avait-il honte ? Ou avait-il eu peur que je refuse de me laisser embarquer dans cette aventure si j'avais su qu'il s'amusait à collectionner les muses ? Et visiblement, la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses sources d'inspiration était aussi instable que celle qu'il avait avec ses femmes. J'étais la muse numéro deux. Qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'il n'y aurait pas un numéro trois lorsqu'il aurait perdu tout intérêt pour moi ? Et comment réagirais-je lorsqu'il croiserait la route d'une autre femme qu'il trouverait plus fascinante, plus mystérieuse que moi, et qu'il m'abandonnerait pour la suivre elle ? Je devais en apprendre plus sur sa relation avec Sophia avant de décider quoi faire en ce qui nous concernait. La meilleure solution serait peut-être que ce soit moi qui mette un terme à notre partenariat avant d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard pour ça ? N'aurais-je pas le cœur brisé quoi qu'il arrive ? Nous n'étions peut-être pas amants, pas encore, mais nous avions tout d'un couple. J'avais cessé de lutter contre mes sentiments, et l'avais laissé franchir mon mur. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque j'imaginais ce que serait ma vie s'il n'était plus là. J'avais déjà connu ça une fois, et je ne souhaitais définitivement pas renouvelé l'expérience. Peut-être que Sophia n'avait pas été capable de le garder dans sa vie. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas été amoureux. Mais comment le savoir sans me trahir ? Je ne voulais pas m'exposer inutilement, mais cette fois n'allais-je pas devoir me mettre à découvert pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ? Secouant la tête, je décidais de faire ce que je faisais encore le mieux. Observer et écouter. Rick n'était pas la personne la plus discrète au monde, et vu le petit numéro auquel j'avais eu le droit, je risquais d'en apprendre plus que ce que j'aurais aimé.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je nous ramenais au 12th, et ne remarquais le silence de Rick qu'en le voyant sortir sans un mot de la voiture. Intriguée, je le rejoignais et constatais qu'il avait tout autant l'air perdu dans ses songes. Pensait-il à elle ? Regrettait-il que ce ne soit plus elle sa muse ? Envisageait-il de me laisser pour revenir vers elle ? Me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas lui poser de questions, je pénétrais dans l'ascenseur et gardais obstinément le silence. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, mais je l'ignorais. S'il voulait discuter, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. C'était lui qui m'avait menti, lui qui était dans son tord. A lui de se débrouiller pour réparer les dégâts, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour faire comme si je n'avais rien découvert, pour lui faciliter les choses cette fois. S'il tenait vraiment à moi et à notre partenariat, à ce lien qui existait entre nous, il trouverait comment arranger les choses.

A peine franchissais-je les portes de l'ascenseur que je me figeais, et je sentais Rick en faire autant dans mon dos. Elle était là. Comment avait-elle pu arriver avant nous ? Elle affichait un sourire moqueur en nous voyant avancer vers elle, et coulait un long regard séducteur à Rick que je sentais s'agiter nerveusement dans mon dos. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il devait lui sourire niaisement.

« Vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de nous ! » déclarais-je vertement en la contournant pour m'asseoir à mon bureau, en profitant pour adresser mon regard le plus noir à Rick qui reculait comme si je l'avais menacé de mon arme.

« J'ai une nouvelle piste, et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir la partagée avec vous » répondait-elle sans quitter Rick du regard, faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle était avant tout là pour lui.

« Je vous écoutes » soupirais-je en me retenant de lui coller mon point dans la figure.

Gates me tomberait dessus à bras raccourci si je faisais ça. Même si nos relations s'étaient améliorées, et que j'avais appris à l'appréciée, elles restaient malgré tout tendues, principalement parce qu'elle n'attendait qu'une occasion pour pouvoir virer Rick du commissariat. Elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre que sans lui pour me distraire, je serais un bien meilleur flic. Il était vrai que Rick me distrayait sans cesse, mais sans son aide, j'aurais mis plus de temps à résoudre certaines enquêtes. Je ne disais pas que je n'y serais pas parvenu sans lui, mais il nous avait parfois fait gagner un temps précieux. Rick était devenu mon partenaire, et je n'en voulais pas d'autres. Je n'en avais pas avant lui, et je n'en aurais pas d'autre après lui. Mais l'arrivée de Miss CIA dans nos vies risquait fort de faire accélérer les choses, et Gates devait en avoir conscience pour m'avoir fait comprendre d'un seul regard que je devais composer avec la présence de l'agent y voyant une bénédiction là où j'y voyais une malédiction.

Je supportais donc la présence de Conrad, mais plus la journée s'écoulait, plus celle-ci me devenait insupportable. Elle ne perdait pas une occasion de flirter avec Rick, saisissant chaque occasion de le toucher, et elle m'ignorait superbement, sauf lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le seul avantage, était que j'en avais appris plus sur ce qu'avait été leur relation. Et visiblement, c'était Rick qui s'était éloigné, même si elle n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. Par fierté sans doute. Ce qui me ramenait à ma plus grande interrogation. Qu'est-ce qui me différenciait d'elle ? Si Rick et moi devenions amants, combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'il ne sorte de ma vie comme il y était entré, sans sommation ? Ce que je vivais aujourd'hui n'était-il qu'un avant goût de ce qui m'attendait lorsqu'il aurait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de s'élancer vers d'autres horizons ? Agacée par l'attitude de l'agent Conrad, et encore plus par celle de Rick, je décidais que j'en avais assez supporté pour aujourd'hui, et les plantait sans autre forme de procès.

Indifférente aux appels de Castle, je quittais les lieux sans même me retourner et rentrais chez moi. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour faire le point. Je devais prendre une décision et m'y tenir, même si je devais en souffrir. Mieux valait cela que d'attendre que ce ne soit lui qui me quitte. Si je rompais tout lien avec lui maintenant, mon cœur serait blessé, mais au moins cela ne me détruirait-il pas. Pas autant que cela aurait été le cas si je m'étais totalement abandonnée à lui. Ressentant le besoin de me détendre, j'allais prendre un bain. Les yeux fermés, je me laissais aller à revivre notre histoire, de ses débuts chaotiques jusqu'à l'acceptation de ce qui nous unissait l'un à l'autre. Je n'étais pas prête à renoncer à tout ça, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Peut-être était-ce ma faute ? Peut-être avais-je trop exigé de lui, et l'avais poussé à se détourner de moi, pensant que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir plus que mon amitié. Je pensais qu'il avait compris que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, mais ne plus en parler avait peut-être été ma plus grande erreur.

Un profond et lourd soupir m'échappait et je sortais du bain, enfilant un bas de pyjama et un débardeur blanc avant de gagner la cuisine. Je n'avais pas faim et jetais mon dévolu sur une glace pralinée noisette avec supplément de caramel. Mais avant que je n'ais pu ouvrir mon pot et plonger ma cuillère dedans, des coups retentissaient sur le métal de ma porte. Replaçant ma glace dans le freezer, j'allais ouvrir avant que mon visiteur ne réveille tout le voisinage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Castle ? » m'enquérais-je en découvrant l'identité de mon visiteur nocturne.

« Puis-je entrer ? » me répondait-il en me fixant intensément.

« Pourquoi ? Votre muse s'est-elle déjà lassée de vous ? » demandais-je en le défiant de me contredire.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule et unique muse Kate, et elle se trouve juste devant moi » répliquait-il en soutenant mon regard.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous avez donné aujourd'hui ! » rétorquais-je vertement en me détachant de la porte pour aller m'asseoir sur mon canapé.

Je ne l'avais pas invité à me suivre, mais je ne lui avais pas non plus demandé de partir. Et finalement j'entendais la porte se refermée, et le bruit de ses pas se rapproché de moi.

« Kate, je… » commençait-il, mais je l'interrompais.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parlé d'elle ? » voulais-je savoir en le suivant du regard alors qu'il s'asseyait près de moi.

« Peut-être parce que je savais ce qui vous traverserait la tête en apprenant son existence. Peut-être parce que je voulais que vous nous laissiez une chance au lieu de sauter immédiatement aux conclusions » déclarait-il en soupirant d'un air las.

« Mais vous auriez pu m'en parlez plus tard. Mais là vous m'avez sciemment menti Castle, alors comment ne pas imaginé que vous finirez par vous lassez de moi comme vous vous êtes lassé d'elle ? » m'exclamais-je en laissant percer mon désarroi dans ma voix.

« Parce que la relation que j'avais avec elle était malsaine. Je ne la voyais que très rarement, et lorsque c'était le cas, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Parce que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est pas comparable. Parce que je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour elle ce que je ressens pour vous ! » s'écriait-il à son tour.

« Peut-être que vous dites la vérité, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez agit comme si vous regrettiez votre choix ! » remarquais-je douloureusement.

« Pourquoi ais-je toujours l'impression de devoir me justifié ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui ais le mauvais rôle ? » grondait-il en serrant les poings de colère.

« Tu as raison… » soupirais-je en le tutoyant sans vraiment y prendre garde« Tu ne m'as rien promis après tout… C'est moi qui ais été idiote de tomber amoureuse de toi ! Me dire je t'aime n'était pour toi qu'un moyen détourné de m'attirer dans ton lit ! » soufflais-je en me levant, ressentant le besoin de m'éloigner de lui.

« Toi aussi tu m'as menti… » soufflait-il après un long moment, mettant fin à ce silence devenu pesant.

Surprise, je me retournais pour l'observer, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Et soudain, je réalisais ce que j'avais admis sans m'en rendre compte. Ecarquillant les yeux, je m'apprêtais à faire face à sa colère, mais tout ce que je lisais dans ses yeux, était de la déception et de la lassitude.

« Je ne suis pas surpris cela dit. J'ai compris à ta façon de fuir le sujet que tu te souvenais mais que tu ne voulais pas en parler. Et Sophia n'est qu'une excuse pour te permettre de fuir tes sentiments sans te sentir coupable » déclarait-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« C'est faux ! C'est toi qui m'abandonneras dès que tu auras obtenu ce que tu veux de moi ! » rétorquais-je en tremblant de rage contenue.

« Tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis ! Si j'avais voulu partir, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, et nous le savons tout les deux, comme nous savons que je ne suis pas celui qui empêche l'évolution de notre relation. Tu es celle qui m'abandonne Kate, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps » me reprochait-il en continuant d'avancer vers moi, m'obligeant à reculer.

Le souffle coupé, je laissais l'impact de ses mots m'envahirent et je frissonnais en comprenant que si je ne faisais rien, il allait partir, et que cette fois, ce serait pour de bon. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, pas d'ultime chance, pas de pardon. Je lisais dans son regard que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Moi qui avais voulu savoir à quoi m'en tenir, j'étais servie, et j'avais toutes les cartes en main pour décider de mon avenir. Fermant les yeux, je prenais une profonde inspiration, et à l'instant où je faisais mon choix, une paix intérieure m'envahit, et je me sentais enfin libérée du lourd point de mes peurs et de mes doutes. Rouvrant les yeux, je souriais, et doucement, avançais vers celui qui était ma vie depuis qu'il y était entré. Mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'espoir renaître dans son regard et ses lèvres s'étirées dans un sourire chaleureux, et c'est tout naturellement que je venais me blottir dans ses bras, y trouvant ma place, comme si nos corps avaient été conçus pour ce moment.


End file.
